Private Long-Term Evolution (cellular) systems and enterprise fabrics are presently being deployed. Enterprise fabrics provide unified policy across wired networks and wireless networks, but not cellular networks. Some conventional cellular systems, e.g., 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), operate with a servicing gateway (SGW) and a packet data network gateway (PGW), which adds complexity to the systems, and makes it difficult to integrate the cellular systems into an enterprise fabric for purposes of unified policy.